(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
Generally, a technique has been known in which the settings information of an information processing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a parent processing apparatus) with the settings information is stored in a storage device and other plural information processing apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as child processing apparatuses) read the settings information of the parent processing apparatus stored in the storage device and update their settings information. In addition, a technique has been known in which the settings information of a parent processing apparatus is transmitted to a child processing apparatus through a network and the child processing apparatus updates its settings information with the received settings information of the parent processing apparatus.